1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spacing devices and more particularly pertains to an belt buckle alignment device for centering an end of a belt relative to a U-shaped mount of a belt buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spacing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, spacing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art spacing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,555; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,741; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,440; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,439; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,049; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 340,679.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a belt buckle alignment device for centering an end of a belt relative to a belt buckle which includes a folded web positionable about the U-shaped mount of the belt buckle and including upper and lower spacing webs extending between the belt and respectively opposed upper and lower portions of the U-shaped mount to center the belt buckle relative thereto.
In these respects, the belt buckle alignment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of centering an end of a belt relative to a U-shaped mount of a belt buckle.